Mutates: A Legend Fulfilled
by LukeMDC42
Summary: Luke Brown is a straight A grade, African American teen with one parent. He finds life difficult with out the support of a father. One day an encounter with the Inhumans change his life forever. Soon he is exploited for by the likes of Magneto and even... Wolverine! Joining with fellow members of his kind they are on a quest for greater good. Are you with us now, or not...


**Mutates: A Legend Fulfilled #1**

 **I do not own Any of the Marvel Universe including mutants and Inhumans. No flames please and please post feedback.**

Black Bolt had no choice. He had to release the Zero Mists to the world now; otherwise, the whole of Attilan would explode. So he did. And that was the end of the Inhuman and Mutant race. Or so he thought…

Luke was happily skateboarding down New York's famous hub when _it_ happened. He stared up in confusion at the sky. _Why has the clouds suddenly become green,_ he thought to himself. _And why is it coming towards me,_ he asked again. A scream erupted to his right as a woman gagged and choked. There seemed to be the same green vapour around her. Slumping unconscious, maybe dead, she face planted into the hard asphalt. Luke would have helped her if not for the fifty or so people doing the same thing around Times Square. Luke ditched his board and legged it back to his apartment. Closing the door, he jammed it with the electronic lock. _Phew,_ he was safe he thought. _Wait a second…_ Luke let out a silent scream as he realised that the green vapour was coming though the gaps between the doors.

Luke pressed himself against the far end of the room, putting as much distance between him and the green, mean vapour. Luke would have climbed out the window if he hadn't known that the same fate would be met outside. Luke squinted as the inevitable green gas blocked his field of vision, choking him from the inside out. Luke's organs felt as if they were going to expire from the extreme pain. He vaguely remembered his door being smashed open before everything went dark…

Luke woke up in a small white room with a table in the corner where a loaf of bread and a square of butter were placed neatly on it. He barely had time to get his bearings and rub the sleep from his eyes when a strange tattooed, bald man marched in.

'Oh, so you're awake!' the man said. Luke subconsciously retreated back to his old sarcastic replies. 'No duh!' he retorted. The man simply growled and hoisted him to his feet. Come with me, I have something very important to show you. Luke was pissed. If there was one thing he hated, it was skipping a meal. 'Hey, I haven't even had my bread yet!' he replied irritated.

Luke found _himself_ growling as he entered a room filled with high tech equipment and monitors. It looked like he had just walked into a control panel of a Star Trek ship with a bunch of spandex wearing weirdos. As cool as this was he needed an explanation before anything else. And he decided that was what he was going to get. 'Hey! Can someone explain to me why there was a weird green vapour that knocked out everybody in my neighbourhood?' he asked expectantly.

A few faces looked at him with curiosity, but no one answered. 'Hey, don't you guys read the news; this incident must be on there by now!' Still, no one cared. Now, he was _beyond_ pissed. Luke kicked the man's privates, freeing him from his grasp. Luke marched to a monitor. And smashed it with every ounce of his strength. That seemed to get their attention. 'Oh, so now you're listening?' he said with a smug smile. Most of them were looking but they were quite annoyed.

'SO, CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT I'M DOING HERE AND HOW THIS WHOLE THING HAPPENED AND WHAT ROLE I HAVE IN IT?' he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The bald man who had just escorted him to this room spoke up. 'You are here because you are a very special boy. I'm sure you are aware of the rising number of mutants appearing throughout the world. There is also another branching species from the human race called the Inhumans. That's what we are…or were anyway. We live on a floating called Attilan. We have hidden ourselves from humanity for fear of exploitation and the safety of others. The Inhuman's unique powers come from an ancient chemical vapour compound known as the Terrigen Mists. Every Inhuman is exposed to this gas at birth and they receive unique abilities rivalling the power of some mutants.' He drew his breath for another lecture. 'Our fearless king, and my cousin, Blackagar Boltagon, had to save the collective lives of us Inhumans, but in doing so he depowered every active Inhuman on Earth along with the mutants. Some see this as a blessing, others…don't. Take Magneto for example, he's currently trying to kill any Inhuman alive at the moment.

'But what does this have to do with me?' he asked impatiently.

'However you, somehow have _two_ active genes, One Inhuman the other Mutant. And I repeat they are active.

'So I'm a freak now in layman's terms!' he sighed downcast.

'No not a freak, just different. Think of all the things that you can do that normal people can't.' He explained. But Luke Brown was no longer listening. He didn't give a care about some dumb freakzoids. It was his mother he was worried about. Was she knocked unconscious as well?' he thought. Luke spoke up.

'Why did all those people in New York fall unconscious' he asked.

'They didn't fall unconscious t-th-they died Luke'. Dead. All those people in Times Square. Dead. Luke was…was. He didn't even know where to start.

'What do you want me to do,' he hissed trembling with anger.

'You aren't the only people with two genes. There are five others to be exact. We want you to help us retrieve them.'

'But what if they don't want to come?,' he asked expectantly. Boldilocks didn't answer.

'You can take your deal and go to hell' he screamed more upset than angry. Storming off he marched through the double doors.

Nobody tried to stop him…

 **Thanks for reading guys and please hit those fav buttons. In case any of you don't know the bald dude is Karnak, Black Bolt's Cousin.**

 **I'll be posting by next week so keep watch and review!**


End file.
